Emptiness
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Tsukiko Uchiha is the twin sister of Sasuke and the younger sister of Itachi. After the Uchiha massacre, she gets kidnapped by Itachi and forced into the Akatsuki. With a blonde idiot who hates her guts, and a red head crush on her team can things get any worse? With Sasuke in Konoha, stuck on a team with Naruto, Sakura, and Sayomi. Sasuke wont stop til he's reunited with Tsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Emptiness**

**Chapter 1:**

**Cold**

_"Itachi! Itachi-nii!" A small girl was kneeled over two lifeless bloody bodies next to her twin brother. The girl had the same black hair as her brother down to her waist covered in blood and dirt. She had emotionless black pits of eyes. Her blue dress was ripped and tattered. Her brother stared in shock and hatred at the tall teenager in front of them with a long sword in hand covered in crimson, dark blood. "Sasuke, Tsukiko." Itachi acknowledged. Tears streamed down Sasuke's cheeks. "Itachi how could you?!" Sasuke cried. Itachi stared at his little brother emotionless as always. "For fun."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he staggered backwards closer to Tsukiko. "F-fun?" He stuttered. Itachi nodded. "I wanted to test my strength." Itachi told him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the tall raven haired man. "So you slaughtered our family?!" He yelled in anger. Itachi stared at Sasuke no differently. "Yes." Tsukiko stood abruptly. Itachi's attention turned to her. "You…. You disgusting rat." She spat out. Sasuke gasped at his sister. Tsukiko was always the nice and quiet of people. This was new to him. _

_Itachi tilted his head. "Has little Tenchi come out of her shell?" He asked teasingly. _

_That only made her angrier._

_Tsukiko launched herself at Itachi with her eyes gleaming crimson with the new found sharingan. Itachi's eyes widened staring into her eyes. She landed in front of him and threw a punch at his face. Her fist sunk into his flesh for a minute or two, until he disappeared into black crows. Tsukiko's smirk disappeared when he appeared next to her and slammed her into the wooden boards making a large crater around her. She coughed out red liquid and shut her eyes in pain. Itachi wiped his hand off and looked at Sasuke. "Goodbye little brother." He said before taking Tsukiko in his arms and disappearing right when Sasuke fell unconscious. _

Tsukiko shot up from her bed in cold sweat. Her eyes were wide and her body was hot. It was another nightmare… She sighed in relief and sat up holding her legs tightly. Her raven hair was messed up and longer than before. It was down to her hips when not in its' normal ponytail. She had the tips dyed red too, with a tattoo on her arm of a white moon. Her skin was deathly pale instead of its normal creamy color.

Itachi walked in the room wearing his usual black net shirt and black ninja pants with his cloak in his arms. Tsukiko stared at him for a second before turning back to the small window. The moon was out still and shining brightly as she stared at it. "I'm going on another recruit mission." Itachi said. Tsukiko's eyes never left the moon. Itachi walked over to her and hugged her in a brotherly way. "…Be safe." She whispered in his ear. Itachi smiled. "I should be telling you that. You're the one that almost got killed by Hidan for taking his stuff." Tsukiko stuck her tongue out. "He deserved it!" She defended. "And I did not almost get killed…" Itachi chuckled and ruffled her hair. "See you soon little sis." He said before walking out of the room.

Tsukiko sighed and twirled a kunai knife on her finger. It had been over seven years since the incident. She was stronger now, and lonely. She missed her twin brother dearly, but she could never go back.

And the Akatsuki wouldn't let her anyways.

12345678910111213141516172

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and Sakura on the roof top. Kakashi was explaining to them what they were doing. Introductions.

"Kakashi-sensai, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Sakura said. Kakashi stroked his chin as if thinking. "Lets see…. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern. My hobbies…. Aren't important. Dreams for the futer? Never really thought about that." All three of them sweatdropped. "He sure said a lot, but all he really said was his name." Sakura said.

"All right let's start with the-" "I'm here! Sorry I'm late!"

Sasuke's eyes turned to the running figure of a girl with long silver hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and black ninja pants with her hair pulled into a French braid. "Sayomi! What took you so long?" Sayomi. Her name was Night-born? Sasuke stared at the silver haired girl strangely. She was very pretty, but looked like Kakashi which was quite weird. "Sorry dad I had to find my bow." She said sheepishly. Oh.

"DAD?!" Naruto and Sakura said in awe. Sayomi nodded. "Hi I'm Sayomi Hatake." She said cheerfully. Naruto smiled and introduced herself while Sakura glared at her.

"Your just in time for introductions Sayomi take a seat next to Sasuke." She nodded and sat next to Sasuke leaning on her arms and looking totally relaxed. "Okay lets start with you then Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the ground.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike most things and don't like anything in particular. My dreams and hopes are nothing. But what I have is determination. I plan to restore my clan, kill a certain someone, and take something back that was stolen from me." He said emotionlessly.

Sayomi was next.

"My name is Sayomi Hatake. I like archery, fighting, pocky, and music. I hate fangirls and fanboys along with the color pink. My hobbies are fighting and killing. My dreams for the future… Protect my loved ones."

Sasuke turned to her. She turned out interesting.

Kakashi continued on with Sakura and Naruto before telling them about their training exercise.

1234567891011121314151617181920

Tsukiko was running around the training room shooting multiple shuriken and kunai at practice dummies. Each one hitting a vital point.

It has been five days since Itachi had left and she was quite bored. Tsukiko fell down on her butt in the middle of the room and laid down. She shut her eyes and sighed loudly.

"What are you doing un?"

Tsukiko's eyes snapped open as she got in an attack position. A tall blonde boy stood at the doorway with his longish blonde hair in a ponytail and his bangs covering one of his really blue eyes. She lowered her guard and put down her knife. "You startled me." She admitted. The blonde smirked and walked through the doorway. Tsukiko noticed he was limping. "Are you in need of medical assistance?" She asked. The boy shrugged. "I guess. The basturd Itachi was hard on the feet yeah." Tsukiko fumed at that sentence. "Okay. Please remove your shirt and shoes so I may examine you." She said indifferently. No, she wasn't flustered about seeing a boys body. She was used to it after years of medic training.

He threw his shirt to the ground and took off his shoes. His body was really toned and a nice tan with just the right amount of muscle. "Lay down." Tsukiko instructed. The boy did as he was told. Tsukiko felt a warm tingle on her hands as it glowed a soft blue color. "So what's your name un?" He asked. Tsukiko moved her hands along his chest and healed him easily. "Tsukiko." The boy smirked. "Tsukiko un? Cute name for a cute girl yeah." Tsukiko smiled softly. "Thank you. So what's your name then?" "Deidara, un." Tsukiko smirked. "Cute name for a cute boy." She teased. Deidara smirked. "You think I'm cute, un?" Tsukiko nodded. "Definitely."

"So how did you end up in the Akatsuki, yeah?" Deidara asked. Tsukiko shrugged. "I followed my brother." She said healing his legs. "Who's your brother?" The raven haired girl stared at him. Her eyes flashed to sharingan and back. Deidara's eyes narrowed. "You're an Uchiha… un. I should have guessed you were related to Itachi." He spat. Tsukiko glared at him. "Excuse you, but what is that supposed to mean?" Deidara rolled his eyes. "What, did you kill half your family too, un?" Tsukiko's eyes blazed crimson as she gripped his neck deathly tight. "Do not compare me to Itachi." She growled. Deidara gagged and gripped her arm trying to get free. Tsukiko's eyes quickly changed back as she dropped him. He gagged and coughed holding his neck. "Bitch, what the hell, un?" He coughed out. Tsukiko staggered backwards. "I-I didn't… I didn't mean to.." She said sadly. Deidara glared at her. "You sure as hell did!" He yelled at her. Tsukiko ran out of the training room fast and threw open her bedroom door. She shut it behind her then curled into a ball to cry.

She was becoming a true Uchiha.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**


	2. Black and Red

**Chapter 2:**

**Black and Red**

Weeks went by without any problems, except for Deidara always trying to mess with Tsukiko. Itachi was away on another mission leaving Tsukiko abandoned. "Ow!" She yelled as Deidara pulled her black hair. "Come on Whore, un. You should be used to this, yeah." Tsukiko dug her nails into her palms. Some drops of crimson blood spilled on the floor and one went on Deidara's foot. "Bitch, clean my foot up with your disgusting blood, un!" He ordered her. Tsukiko scowled at him before biting his hand making him let go of her.

"You whore!" He bellowed as Tsuki scrambled to run away from the raging blonde. Tsuki ran into one of the bedrooms and locking the door behind her. She heard Deidara pound his fists against the door making her whimper. Slowly, after locking the door, she slid onto the floor before beginning to cry silently.

"What are you doing in my room brat?" Tsuki looked up, her eyes red and puffy. Sasori Akasuna, one of the Akatsuki members and Deidara's partner. He had shaggy red hair with chestnut brown eyes and tan skin from the sand region. He looked around 16 or so. Tsuki was only 12 ½. "I-I'm sorry.. Akasuna-san… D-Deidara.. was chasing me for… biting his hand.. and your room was the closest.. so.." She stuttered. Sasori stared at her indifferently. "…You're Uchiha's sister?" Tsuki nodded slowly hugging her knees tighter.

Sasori sighed before standing up from his wooden chair next to a desk of puppet parts. He held out his hand for her to take. Hesitantly, she did and felt warm flesh. (An: Sasori isn't a puppet yet.) Sasori pulled her to her feet, "Stay in here, I'll take care of that brat." He told her. Tsuki nodded and hid behind him. Sasori nodded his head towards his bed where Tsuki immediately sat on scooting towards the darkest and farthest corner.

Sasori turned to the loud noises and cursing Deidara was yelling. Slowly he opened the door where he was met by a red faced Deidara. "Where's that bitch, un?! I'll blow her up!" Tsuki cowered in fear and retreated farther into the corner. Sasori pulled his fist back before punching Deidara straight in the face making him fly into the wall. Deidara grunted and got up pissed at Sasori. He pulled back his fist to punch him, but Sasori just grabbed his fist. "Brat, what are you doing chasing a little girl?" Deidara fumed. "That Uchiha scum bit my hand, un!" Sasori rolled his eyes. "I bet you started it, idiot. She's only a girl." Deidara glared at the red head. "Danna, she's an _Uchiha._ She's anything, BUT helpless, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Leave it be, brat. Go to sleep." He ordered before slamming the door into Deidara's face. Sasori sighed running a hand through his hair before turning to the trembling girl. "T-thank you Akasuna-san…" She said. Sasori nodded. "It's fine. Deidara can be such a brat sometimes." Tsuki gave a small smile. "Yeah, I agree." Sasori chuckled. "So what did you do to make him so mad?" Sasori asked pulling up a chair to the side of the bed.

Tsuki moved closer to him curled up in a ball still. "W-well.. I was eating dinner until Deidara came in a flipped my plate into my face." She said pointing to the soup stains on her face and hair. "Then, I threw an apple at his head, in which he slapped me and grabbed my hair. He wouldn't let go so I bit him and ran here." She said with a shaky voice.

"…Deidara doesn't like me because I'm Itachi's sister… Itachi forced him in here." She sighed putting a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Sasori rolled his eyes. "That brat can't be mature even if his life depended on it." Tsuki gave a cracked laugh. Sasori studied her face. "You know, he could have a small crush on you. Maybe that's why he's acting like this." He said. Tsuki gave an unpleasant snort. "No guy would be that dumb to like me." Sasori shrugged. "Don't be too sure about that… You're cute, humorous, and strong. Also you're brave. Not many girl's would bite Deidara's hand." Tsuki blushed. "T-thank you Sasori-senpai."

Sasori patted her head. "Don't mention it. Your name is…. Suko?" Tsukiko shook her head. "My name is Tsukiko Uchiha." Sasori smirked. "You certainly got the moon part right. Your skin is so pale." He commented making Tsuki become self-conscience. She covered her arms and blushed embarrassed. "I didn't say that was a bad thing." The red head male chuckled. The small raven girl stuck her tongue out at him. "Senpai, don't do that… I was really worried." She complained.

* * *

><p>Sasori watched as the raven girl slept silently. Frankly, even though they weren't together for long, he felt a strong longing to protect this girl. She was so innocent.<p>

He felt her silky black and red hair that was spread around her head. It was really long. Down to her waist.

Sasori gave her sleeping form a soft smile before turning out the lights.

**An: Yayyy! How was it? **

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**


	3. Brats

**Chapter 3:**

**Brats**

"Sasori!" The red head turned to the raven haired girl who was running towards him with a frightened look on her face. She hid behind him and had a kunai in her hand. Suddenly a loud voice bellowed.

**_"UCHIHA!"_**

Deidara came running down the hall towards her enraged. "You little brat! I'll smash you, un!" Deidara threatened making Tsuki glare at him. "Idiot! It's not my fault you're careless!" She yelled back at him. Deidara clenched his hand into a fist and hit her upside the head. Tsuki yelped in surprise before punching him in the face. Both teenagers glared at each other, Deidara's hand went to his clay pouch while Tsuki activated her Sharingan.

"Both of you quit it!" Sasori raised his voice making them both stop.

Sasori rubbed his temples before looking down at them. "Alright now what happened?" Deidara glared at Tsuki. "**_This _**bitch broke my clay sculpture I was working on for the last month, yeah!" Tsuki scoffed. "**_That _**Bastard pushed me into the sculpture!" Sasori facepalmed. These two were like a personal hell for him.

"Deidara you brat, you're obviously the one who started this." Deidara's mouth hung open as Tsuki beamed triumphantly. "That's not fair danna, un! You always take _her_ side, yeah!" He whined. Sasori glared at him. "Of course I do, you're the one that starts everything." Tsuki stuck her tongue out at the blonde who fumed and flicked her off. "Fuck you, un!" He growled at her. Tsuki glared back. "What time bastard?" She countered. Deidara looked taken back, but recovered quickly.

"Slut!"

"She-male!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Murderer!"

"Man whore!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen while they continued calling each other names. Hidan, Itachi, and Kakuzu were there. Itachi was reading, Kakuzu was counting his money, and Hidan was rummaging through the fridge. "Are they still bickering?" Itachi asked. Sasori sighed. "Yeah, they're so annoying." He said. Itachi sighed. "Hn." Hidan's face brightened when he found the cookies Tsuki had made for Sasori.

"Sasori~ You seem to have a little bitch~" Hidan teased eating a cookie. Sasori blinked in confusion. "I don't understand." He said. Hidan smirked. "Little Tsuki seems to be very clingy to you." Sasori rolled his eyes. "I doubt that she could like me. I'm 23 and she's 13."

"12." Itachi corrected.

"Whatever." Sasori said.

xXx

Tsuki and Deidara glared at each other one last time before she went back into her room. She sighed and sank into her bed. Next week was her and Sasuke's birthday. All she really wanted was to see him again. She missed her twin brother dearly.

Tsuki wondered how he was doing.

xXx

Sasuke walked to where Team 7 was supposed to meet. As always, he was early. Sakura came after him, along with Naruto. Kakashi appeared on a branch above them along with Sayomi who smiled at them. "Hey guys sorry we're late." She said. Sakura snorted unattractively and rolled her eyes. "This is so like you Sayomi-Gosu." Sakura sneered.

Sayomi rolled her eyes. "Geez Sakura, I didn't know you had to be just like your crush in order to get him. Is that why you're a she-male?" She asked innocently. Sakura fumed and raised her fist up shaking it violently. "Why I ought-" Sayomi smirked. "Bring it, I could go for some fun. Although it may not be worth the effort." She insulted.

Sakura screeched with clenched teeth, but didn't attack her. Sayomi was the strongest on the team other than Kakashi.

The boys sweatdropped. All three of them had the same thought.

'Girls… so troublesome.'

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**


	4. Deadly Silver

**Chapter 4**

**Deathly Silver**

Tsuki sat on the couch in the living room trying to read a book as Deidara kicked her. He grinned when she began showing some reaction. "Do you mind?" She asked not looking up from her book. "Nope." Was his smug answer. Tsukiko sighed and closed her book before standing up and walking over to where Deidara sat. She gave Deidara a blank expression as he showed confusion on his face.

"Tsukiiiiii CHOP!"

Deidara let out a pained shout as Tsuki slammed her book into his skull. She let out a small snicker as some other Akatsuki members chuckled. Hidan was laughing so hard as his drink spilled on the floor. Even Itachi cracked a smile. "Bitch what the hell, un?" Deidara glared at her while holding his head.

"You were annoying me." Tsukiko said innocently. Deidara snorted. "So you break my skull with your stupid book, yeah." "I did not break your skull! It probably hurts because you were full of so much hot air!" Hidan was rolling on the floor laughing harder. "You bitches are like a married couple!" He laughed. Tsukiko and Deidara froze before turning their glares to Hidan. "WHAT was that?" Tsuki asked in a deadly tone.

Hidan smirked. "You. Bitches. Are. Like. A married. Fucking. Couple." He said.

Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Konan, and Kisame watched as a raven haired pissed off looking girl, and a blonde 'she-male' chase after a cursing jashinist.

xXx

Sasuke walked besides Sayomi who was the least annoying person on the team to him. Sakura was next to Sayomi and glaring at the silver haired girl. "That is an awesome puddle…" She said looking down at the puddle. "Only you would find something like a puddle awesome Sayomi-chan." Naruto said giving Sayomi a weird look.

Sayomi shrugged and looked at Kakashi who was nodding at her knowingly.

Suddenly spiked chains shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Kakashi's body. "One little piggy." The ninja said with a raspy voice. Kakashi's eyes widened, but before anyone could do anything, the ninja's chains tore Kakashi's body into little pieces.

Naruto gasped as Sakura began screaming. The two ninjas turned to the genin and Tazuna, but Sayomi and Sasuke shot into battle. Sasuke and Sayomi threw a shuriken and kunai at the chains making it stuck to the tree. Sayomi went after the taller one while Sasuke went after the other one. "Kill them Mizu!" The one Sayomi went after yelled.

Mizu tried to break free of the chains, but Sasuke got the upper hand.

Sayomi looked at her opponent and smiled at him sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll make your death fast." She said still smiling. The man shivered noticeably, but didn't get a chance to react before a katana was thrusted into his throat. Sayomi watched emotionlessly as the man choked on his own blood before he fell down cold dead. "Kotomaki!" Mizu shouted charging at Sayomi and ignoring Sasuke.

"You bitch!" Mizu shouted with a kunai in his hand. "DI-" He gagged when Sayomi grabbed his neck and managed to raise his body above hers. Sayomi smiled sweetly at the choking man. "Nice meeting you Mizu-san. Goodbye." And then, Sayomi's grip increased and a loud crack was heard throughout the forest.

**I know it was short Im sorry T~T**

**And it was pretty dark, I'll explain more later!**

**R&R**


End file.
